1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to virtual conferencing systems, and, more particularly, to a virtual conferencing system equipped with a wearable information device for display of virtual conferencing scenes.
2. Description of Related Art
To sync up with the trend of global commerce, various video solutions for enterprise collaboration and conferencing needs including video conferencing systems have been developed to allow groups to meet naturally over distance and enable more productive meetings and real-time decision making, and also comprise of personal systems that combine ease-of-use with standard definition communication to allow individuals and teams to interact across various environments.
The existing multiple conferencing apparatus typically consists of projectors, an image-capturing lens, an audio source capturing and broadcasting device, and a network device. For instance, a first user at one location may utilize the conferencing apparatus to hear the sounds and view the local contours of a second user at a different location; likewise and meanwhile, the second user may also employ similar apparatus to hear and view the other user and initiate conversations.
However, the conventional multiple conferencing apparatus are still unable to overcome the defects of narrow view angles and also require switch of screens for display of information which inevitably would cause some delay in the process. In particular, the screens projected by projectors at different locations require further divisions of scenes and thus are far from ideal for proceeding.